Episode 7601/7602 (30th August 2016)
Plot Rhona persuades Pierce to take the day off work to spend time with each other. Meanwhile, Paddy takes a taxi back to the village. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak tells Lisa he nodded off in his old chair, and insists to Lisa that they will find Belle. Laurel prepares for more overtime, as Ashley asks about her about her maternity leave. Paddy knocks on the door of Smithy Cottage, and lets himself in when there is no reply. As Paddy closes the door behind him, Rhona and Pierce drive by. Vanessa ignores a call from Frank, whilst Tracy is annoyed by David drawing comparisons between her and her newfound-sister. Paddy walks in on naked Marlon and Carly at Tall Trees Cottage. After canceling all of that day's appointments, Bernice invites Chrissie to the salon to test out some new treatments, which leaves Chrissie with no option but to agree. Joanie realises Zak lied to her about his whereabouts the previous night, when she bumps into Sam in the shop. Paddy tells Marlon that his life isn't worth living without Rhona and Leo, and he'll do anything to win them back, how ever long it takes, oblivious to that fact that Rhona has moved on and is now with Pierce. Marlon is on the verge of telling Paddy about Rhona and Pierce when Carly arrives back with a hysterical April who has cut her knee on gravel. Whilst Marlon tends to April, Paddy leaves. Lachlan tells Liv he wishes he could live in Thailand with his dad, and Liv shows him her drawings of Robert as a monkey, and Chrissie as a sea-lion. Joanie confronts Zak about lying about his whereabouts, so Zak is forced to admit he was with Lisa, although insists nothing happened. Joanie explains she would've been fine with Zak supporting Lisa, but she isn't okay with the lying. Marlon is relieved when he learns Rhona and Pierce are having a picnic, giving him more time to tell Paddy about Rhona's new relationship. Rhona and Pierce arrive back from their picnic, and passionately kiss against the door of Smithy Cottage, unaware Paddy is home, and watching them. Paddy cannot believe his eyes and demands to know why Rhona was kissing Pierce. Rhona realises Paddy didn't receive her letter. Stressed Laurel isn't pleased with Kerry for mucking about at the factory. Joanie reminds Kerry that Laurel will be on maternity leave soon. Bernice and Chrissie share a bottle of wine, and Bernice tells Chrissie that she hopes they can be friends. At the factory, Rishi suggests Laurel should start taking maternity leave, but Laurel explains that with Ashley not working, money is tight, so she'd wants to continue working for as long as possible. Bernice asks Chrissie what she thinks made Andy shoot Lawrence. She places her her phone next to Chrissie, and tries to get her to say something incriminating. Carly takes Leo to the park whilst Paddy, Rhona, Pierce and Marlon discuss what has happened. Paddy suggests the whole situation is weird with everything that went on between him and Tess. Paddy tells Pierce that he should be the one that's leaving as it's his house, and warns Pierce that he'll throw him before hiting him. The men proceed to fight. Lawrence tells Lachlan that it isn't a good idea to have Liv in the house, but both Liv and Lachlan deny there is anything going on so the trio decide to play cricket. Rhona informs Paddy that they are over, but Paddy tells Rhona he loves her, and he's prepared to do everything it takes to get her back. Whilst playing cricket, Lawrence collapses on the ground holding his side. Bernice continues to interrogate Chrissie about Andy, and tries to trip her up. Robert calls the salon and warns drunk Bernice not to say anything else, but she hang up so he is forced to rush over. As Chrissie relaxes with face mask, Bernice grabs a pair of clippers when Harriet appears in the salon and join in the pampering. Laurel tells Kerry not to get too comfortable if she's the one that is to cover for her whilst on maternity leave, as she won't be taking long off. Marlon drags Paddy to the pub where Paddy asks Aaron, Chas and Zak why they didn't mention anything about Rhona moving one. He admits that despite everything he had hoped to reunite with Rhona. Bernice asks Chrissie why she is lying about Andy. Kerry tells Ashley about Laurel's short maternity leave, but asks Ashley to forget she told him about it when sh realises he doesn't know. Harriet does her best to defuse the situation as Bernice demands Chrissie admit the truth, threatening to shave her hair off if she doesn't. Chrissie runs out of the salon, followed by Harriet, when Robert arrives and asks what's just happened. Zak presents Joanie with the flowers Paddy was going to give to Rhona, and Joanie asks her husband to be honest with her in future. Chas advises Paddy to move on. Tracy grows tired of the comparisons between herself and Vanessa. Paddy gets an idea when he his and Rhona's song begins to play in the pub. Chrissie isn't pleased to learn Liv was at the house and concludes Robert sent her round to spy on them. She reveals that Bernice doesn't believe their story about Andy. Lachlan looks up flights Bangkok online. Rhona hears Paddy playing a song outside her window and informs Paddy that that song wasn't their song. Paddy vows to win Rhona back. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen, front garden, living room and Rhona and Pierce's bedroom *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen and dining room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes